Segredo
by Mayura Jujubis
Summary: Analizar as palavras e solucionar os problemas era fácil para ele. Era como um quebracabeça, mas o que acontece quando sentimentos e as peças que guardavam o segredo em seu coração se juntam? [OneShot][NearxL]


**Segredo**

Era o final do inverno na Europa, mesmo assim a temperatura caia para -7ºC( -40º F ) naquela noite. No interior de uma mansão, em uma sala, encontravam-se três garotos. O mais novo estava sentado no chão, apoiando um braço no joelho esquerdo. Parecia brincar com um quebra-cabeça com mais de mil peças totalmente brancas. Seus olhos azuis escuro fitavam as peças espalhadas; seu rosto levemente inclinado para baixo deixava algumas mexas brancas e cacheadas caírem sobre a face pálida. Branca era a cor das roupas que trajava: uma camiseta de mangas compridas e uma calça.

Sua frágil mão alcançou mais uma peça do jogo. Olhando fixamente o aglomerado já montado, sem a intenção, o garoto de quatorze anos deixou o pequeno pedaço de papelão escorregar entre seus dedos. Sua atenção foi voltada para aquele minucioso item que fugira, antes de segurá-lo firmemente e encaixá-lo nos outros, seus olhos pararam de focar o jogo e rapidamente estudou o aposento.

No sofá ao seu lado havia um garoto de cabelos loiros compridos até o pescoço. Era um pouco mais velho, e sentava-se de forma inversa: com as pernas para cima apoiadas no encosto, e o tronco no acento. Vestia uma roupa preta. Mordia uma enorme barra de chocolate e nas mãos segurava um mini-jogo. Mesmo assim, parecia entediado. Ao seu lado, estava um rapaz mais velho que ambos. Sentava-se de forma excêntrica, com as duas pernas em cima do sofá, seu rosto estava apoiado nos joelhos enquanto as mãos decidiam que guloseima escolher da cesta sob o criado mudo ao lado. Seus olhos negros se movimentaram encontrando-se com os azuis quase do mesmo tom.

- Caramelo, Near-kun? – perguntou subitamente o rapaz esticando o braço para entregar o bombom.

- ...! – o mais novo não disse nada, apenas segurou o caramelo com a ponta dos dedos e levou a boca.

O loiro acompanhou a cena com os olhos. Sentia-se levemente incomodado. Olhou para o menor enquanto este se deliciava com o doce. Seus lábios pequenos e rosados se entreabrindo lentamente... _Mas que merda de pensamentos são esses?_, praguejou o loiro mentalmente. Era obvio que Near apenas estava a se aproveitar da situação. Claro, aquilo não passava de um plano de Near para conseguir a simpatia de L e se tornar seu sucessor. Tudo que aquela criança fazia era parte de um elaborado plano para suprir seus interesses próprios. Irritado, o loiro levantou-se.

- L, até quando você vai ficar ai parado? Você não veio de longe para apreciar esse frio abominável daqui!! – falou o loiro irado.

- Está errado, Mello-kun. O frio pode ajudar a pensar. – respondeu o mais velho, pegando uma jujuba vermelha. – Além do mais a primavera está chegando no Japão e lá o Sol brilha com mais intensidade. Deixando isso de lado, presumo que já saibam o motivo da minha vinda.

Mello cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, repassando em sua mente todas as possibilidades que trariam L para Europa.

- É sobre o sucessor ao nome L! – disse Mello, fitando o moreno com um certo entusiasmo.

- Certo. – L levou mais três jujubas a boca, mastigando lentamente.

- Já escolheu quem? – perguntou ansioso o loiro.

- Não.

- Mas vai escolher? – insistiu Mello.

- Não. – L limitou-se a saborear um marshmallow.

- Grr... mas que inferno veio nos contar então? – perguntou o loiro enraivecido, enquanto mordia mais uma vez sua barra de chocolate com ferocidade.

- Nada.

- Nada? Como assim, nada?? - quis saber Mello, segurando seu chocolate com força.

- Só queria me certificar. Um de vocês vai ser o sucessor do nome L. Vocês ainda estão interessados no cargo? – perguntou L comendo dois bombons de chocolate.

- Mas que raios de pergunta foi essa? Claro que EU estou!! – disse Mello olhando com convicção o garoto menor.

- Sim. – respondeu Near, sem tirar sua atenção do jogo.

- Grrr... Qual de nós tem mais chances? – perguntou o Loiro aborrecido com a atitude de Near.

- O fato mais improvável é termos chances, dificilmente o L erra. – pronunciou Near indiferente a tudo.

- Seguir a Luz no fim do túnel pode ser perigoso, muitas vezes pode ser o trem. – comentou L mordendo levemente o polegar. Estava difícil à escolha entre a jujuba de morango e o caramelo, ambos eram deliciosos.

Near automaticamente parou o que fazia, voltando sua atenção para rapaz mais velho por um momento. Aquelas palavras. O que L realmente queria dizer com elas? Ele estava deixando pistas... Um frio estranho tomou conta de seu estômago; tinha uma sensação de que estava caindo. Emoções não era o ponto forte do garoto de cabelos brancos. Podia ser considerado um gênio, mas havia certos assuntos em que sua lógica não explicava com clareza. Naquele momento sentia-se receoso, mas não encontrava uma razão coerente para isso.

A voz de L cortou o ar:

- Estou indo arrumar minhas coisas – e ele levantou em um salto e caminhou lentamente até a saída.

- Hehhhhh? L, você já vai embora??– perguntou Mello, indignado.

- Sim. – L se virou para olhar os dois adolescentes – O caso Kira precisa de mim. – dizendo isso, deixou o aposento.

- Que saco!!

Mello se jogou no sofá vazio e ficou encarando o teto. A sala ficou em silêncio. Near permanecia parado, ainda segurando a última peça do quebra-cabeça, processando em sua mente as últimas informações ditas. Por que se sentia tão diferente naquele momento? Era estranho. Agora, seu coração batia de uma forma dolorosa. Terminando de montar seu jogo levantou-se em uma lerdeza considerável e deixou a sala. Passou a andar pelo corredor escuro. Estava chateado com L. Não queria que partisse tão cedo. Entre todas as pessoas que convivia naquela instituição, L era o único que conversava com Near, claro, tirando Mello e suas competições. L era a única pessoa que admirava. Ele era sua meta.

Quando volto a si, se deparou que seus pés acabaram deixando-o encostado na parede ao lado do quarto do detetive. A porta estava aberta. Por acaso ele sabia que estaria vindo? Esse simples pensamento fez com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo, fazendo-o arrepiar. Andou mais um passo e espreitou pela porta. L estava arrumando algumas roupas espalhadas na cama.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Near-kun?? – perguntou o mais velho, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia, ele parecia tranqüilo como sempre.

Near se surpreendeu com a voz do rapaz. Instintivamente deu um passo pra trás, seu batimento cardíaco estava acelerado. O garoto tentou manter-se indiferente, mas suas bochechas ganharam um tom levemente rosado, respirou fundo repassando as idéias em pensamentos.

- L ... -fez uma pausa - Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou, subitamente se assustando com suas palavras. Não era isso que tinha em mente.

- Se puder ajudar dobrando essas roupas, agradeço. – respondeu o rapaz.

Com passos lentos, Near se aproximou do colchão, sentando-se na beirada em sua costumeira postura. Alcançou uma camisa branca. Não pode deixar de notar o qual suave ela era. Afagou um pouco mais o tecido enquanto dobrava-o. A imagem de L veio-lhe a mente. A pele dele era tão pálida, quase da cor daquela roupa... será que seria macia também? Fechou os olhos por segundos, apenas para imaginar como seria abraçar L de verdade, sentir seu calor humano, seu aroma exótico de morango, seus corpos junto em um caloroso abraço, tão quente como o que estava a tocar...Tocar?

Abriu os olhos rapidamente para descobrir o que fizera. Talvez fosse culpa de seu inconsciente, mas o fato era este: estava tocando a mão de L, simplesmente porque ambos pareciam querer dobrar a mesma roupa. Por acaso seus olhos se encontram, mas Near parecia estar em "off-line".

L fitou confuso o rapaz, e, percebendo que este não faria nada sorriu e comentou:

- Near-kun está distraído hoje.

-D-desculpe. – conseguiu enfim falar, interrompendo o toque, olhando qualquer ponto interessante no chão. Era inevitável agora o rubor em seu rosto. Seu coração batia acelerado, e, respirando fundo, ele tentou controlar as sensações.

- Está com febre? – perguntou L de forma carinhosa. Abaixando-se para ficar a altura do menor, enquanto pousava a palma de mão em sua testa, fitando-o com preocupação.

Near piscou nervoso com tamanha aproximação do outro. Tentou manter sua atenção nos pés em quanto balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo. Febre... seria uma ótima explicação para todos aqueles "sintomas" esquisitos que sentia.

L sorriu de volta, apoiou-se nos ombros de Near para levantar-se, até que uma tímida mão segurou parte de sua camisa firmemente, impedindo-o de concretizar o movimento.

- L, eu... – fez uma pausa.

- Sim?

- Eu...

- Near... o que realmente quer me dizer?

Fios prateados cobriam-lhe a face. Near ergueu o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que tomava a face do rapaz mais velho entre as mãos e a aproximava de si. Antes de qualquer palavra ou reação, ele juntou seus lábios aos de L, beijando-o. Por impulso fechou os olhos, esperando a rejeição, mas ela não veio, apenas um par de mãos envolvendo sua cintura, trazendo-o pra perto daquela fonte de calor humano. Notou sua boca sendo pressionada levemente. Sem muita experiência, entreabriu os lábios sentindo a língua cálida de L fazendo uma deliciosa massagem na sua; um gosto de morango era o que a boca dele tinha. Near passou os braços em volta do pescoço de L acariciando lentamente os cabelos negros, enrolando-os nas pontas dos dedos. Não havia pressa naquele gesto, ele transcorria de forma calma. Era extraordinário para Near a sensação que um beijo lhe proporcionava. Esperava que, com isso, conseguisse passar sua mensagem.

**oOo**

Mello levantou-se apressado do sofá. Havia refletido sobre as palavras de L e chagara à conclusão de que o detive estava deixando mensagens indiretas. Correu até o aposento de L, mas antes que saísse gritando querendo respostas... encontrou Near no corredor do quarto. Ele parecia diferente, mais humano. Tinha o rosto levemente corado e levava as pontas dos dedos nos lábios. _Pensarei nisso mais tarde, tenho que falar com L_. Tendo isso em mente, ignorou o menor e adentrou no quarto.

Near ainda tinha o coração palpitante quando entrou em seu próprio quarto. Deitou-se na cama de forma a fitar o teto e lembrou-se de minutos atrás.

**oOo**

" _L havia rompido o beijo após minutos, e antes que Near pudesse encará-lo nos olhos, ele aproximou os lábios de sua orelha esquerda falando em tom baixo. "_

" _- Será nosso segredo. "_

" _Depois sorriu, e acariciou os cabelos do adolescente de forma bagunçada, voltando a arrumar suas coisas na mala. "_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Oieeee povo!!! nn/ Eu to aposentada ..'' Tenho um bando de fanfics incompletas e não termino nada u.u Mas enfim, não resisti e escrevi meu primeiro yaoi ò.ó Anime Death Note. Casal o.o -fica em silêncio- o casal... é né... eles... eles são: L e Near!! - se esquiva das pedras - OO

Não me matem XD Só quis escrever um casal diferente. Byeeee


End file.
